roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY Chibi
|image=File:RWBY Chibi logo.jpg |Genre =Comedy |creator=Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross |writers= Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross, Tom Alvarado |directors = Kerry Shawcross (Season 1), Paula Decanini (Season 3) | starring = Lindsay Jones Kara Eberle Arryn Zech Barbara Dunkelman |seasons=3 |no.episodes = 64 |company=Rooster Teeth Animation|run=2016-present |channel=Rooster Teeth Productions}} RWBY Chibi is an animated show wherein the cast of RWBY takes part in comedic skits while portrayed in chibi form. It debuted as a part of Rooster Teeth's Summer of Animation on May 7, 2016. Season 2 premiered the following year. While it always debuts in the hiatus between RWBY seasons, Season 3 marked the first where Chibi started right as the volume ended, in January 2018, albeit with a mid-season break from March to June. Characters Season 1 *Ruby Rose (Season 1-3) *Weiss Schnee (Season 1-3) *Blake Belladonna (Season 1-3) *Yang Xiao Long (Season 1-3) *Jaune Arc (Season 1-3) *Nora Valkyrie (Season 1-3) *Pyrrha Nikos (Season 1-3) *Lie Ren (Season 1-3) *Zwei (Season 1-3) *Shopkeep (Season 1-3) *Sun Wukong (Season 1-3) *Neptune Vasilias (Season 1-3) *Emerald Sustrai (Season 1-3) *Mercury Black (Season 1-3) *Cinder Fall (Season 1-3) *Roman Torchwick (Season 1-3) *Neopolitan (Season 1-3) *Lisa Lavender (Voice only) *Ozpin (Voice only) *Peter Port (Voice only) Season 2 *Penny Polendina (Season 2-3) *Taiyang Xiao Long (Season 2-3) *Bartholomew Oobleck (Season 2-3) *Ozpin (Season 2-3) *Velvet Scarlatina (Season 2-3) *Peter Port (Season 2-3) *Qrow Branwen (Season 2-3) *Winter Schnee (Season 2-3) *Mike and Marty (Season 2-3) *Floyd (Season 2) Season 3 *Cardin Winchester *Klein Seiben Season 4 *Coco Adel Real Life *In "A Slip Through Time and Space", Nora eventually reverts to her voice actress, Samantha Ireland, being directed by Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross. *In "A Slip Through Time and Space Pt. 2", Nora becomes a doll in the Rooster Teeth deposit, which Barbara Dunkelman eventually visits. Episode listing Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Trivia * As highlighted in the sketch where Pyrrha Nikos is introduced, where Ruby claims to have seen her die but Nora interrupts saying "nothing bad ever happened, ever", Chibi is not restricted by the continuity and tragedies of RWBY (for instance, Penny Polendina and Roman Torchwick are also alive). ** Still, a sketch features a brief visual joke regarding Yang Xiao Long losing an arm as she throws a book called "How To Arm Yourself". Another alludes to the power unleashed by Ruby in the season 3 finale, as Blake and Weiss question if "someone had a secret superpower capable of taking an enemy that big, something related to silver eyes". * Given Chibi started before Volume 4, just about everything is based on RWBY up to season 3, such as the costumes, the Vale setting, and the cast (the only character introduced afterwards who has appeared on Chibi is Weiss' butler Klein). Even when in a dream sequence Chibi Ruby meets her canon self, she has the original design. * One of the main designers for the show is a well-known RWBY fanartist, Hajime Nakamura (known online as "Mojojoj"). * All the sketches of 'Cinder Who?' are originated from RWBY fan art, with the authors receiving story credits. * Glynda (whose voice actress left Rooster Teeth) was only mentioned in "Cat Burglar", and her role as a fourth Beacon staffer is usually filled in by Winter. * Two sketches have story credits given to Amelie Alvarado, the young daughter of writer Tom Alvarado. * The poster of the Achieve Men in Team RWBY's dorm now shows Jeremy Dooley instead of Ray Narvaez, Jr., reflecting the real life changes in Achievement Hunter. Gallery Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|Poster with the cast prior to Season 3. ChibiBTS.png|A "completely real" behind-the-scenes look RWBYChibiPanel.jpg|''RWBY Chibi'' panel at RTX 2018; L-R: Paula Decanini (director), Greg Slagel (producer), Ian Kedward (animator), Chris Kokkinos (audio), Tom Alvarado (writer) and Billy Burson (post) Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:RWBY Category:Series